Silent joy
by TiaKisu
Summary: She's got her father's eyes, and her mother's smile... - Some short future shots. Maeve/Sinbad and Bryn/Doubar pairing. Marked as complete because each chapter can stand on its own. Ch 4 is now up.
1. late afternoon sun

_Dear readers,_

_This fic counts to the shortest ones I've ever written, so there's no sense in bothering you with a long introduction. But some things I still want to mention: "late afternoon sun" is nothing but a little future-musing. This chapter mainly focuses on Bryn, but you will soon enough find out that it's not just her who this is about. ;)  
As the description says this story holds the Bryn/Doubar pairing, which still is pretty much uncommon in the world of AoS, but which I have grown to like a lot. So this is for everyone who finds this to be strange: give them a try. They CAN be sweet together. ;)  
Deep inside I will forever be a Sinbad/Maeve shipper though which explains why – here as well – a little site note about those two cannot be missing._

Okay then. That's all I wanted to say. Now go off reading, folks. I hope you enjoy. :)

_Yours,  
TiaKisu_

_P.S.: This is not a promise, but I got the feeling this might turn into a series of little "silent joy" stories. So even though I'll mark this as complete now, there might be updates in the future. _

_Dedicated to: **w**_**_hispers of the sea_**_ – Thanks for encouraging me, honey! :-*_

**

* * *

****S****ilent joy - late afternoon sun**

Brea's hazel hair shimmers in the late afternoon sun. Her happy laughter spreads through the air and the mild evening breeze carries it to me.  
I stand at the reeling and watch my daughter play. Her radiating smile reminds me of how lucky I am and of the family I have found here. It's the only family I ever wanted to belong to.  
I had never expected this all to happen, had never thought that - with all what my past had revealed to me – I would find peace and happiness like this…

She stands at the bow with her cousin, laughing merrily at the little magic tricks she does for her. Sinbad's and Maeve's daughter has a watchful eye on my little one, I know. Being a few years her senior she naturally took on the role of a protector. Being not all that much older than her, she enjoys playing with her just as much as my Brea does playing with the redhead. The two have been like sisters ever since and sometimes I believe to detect the same unspoken bond of love and trust between them that their fathers already show. Maegan is the mirror image of her mother and she has her spirit, too, but her sense for adventure and her kind soul she got from Sinbad. My little one again – well, she inherited my affinity for magic, her father's joyful nature … and his golden heart.

I look up as a squeal of glee suddenly rings through the air. She obviously managed to perform a little spell that her cousin has showed her earlier today and I send the little redhead a knowing smile which she returns briefly. I know she helped a bit with the spell but of course I will keep that a secret. Then I see Brea turn towards me, her pale blue eyes seeking mine, before she flashes me the broadest of her smiles. I know that magic is part of her soul, just as it is part of mine. It flows through her veins and fills her every being. Maeve and I, we both can sense that. Her powers are growing stronger fast and even though Maegan helped her now, she will soon master the little spell on her own. For a moment I lower my gaze and direct it to the bracelet on my left wrist. Absent mindedly I trace its lines with my index. My little girl holds the same magic as I do. And her heritage for one part is the same as mine. A silent sigh escapes my lips as I watch the golden sunrays play on the rainbow coloured surface. She, too, one day will have to decide on which way to follow. Her grandfather and aunt will not forget about me – or her. And one day she will have to choose. But just like me, she will not be alone.  
I lift my sight again and feel a small smile return to my lips. I chose my path long ago. And so will Brea. Her left wrist is gilded with the same kind of jewelry that I and Maegan's father share. Given by DimDim on her third birthday, it will guide her through this world. And just like her cousin's hers wears a runic embroidering – a spell of protection that has been cast on it by Caipra. I blink shortly as in just this moment the small golden coin around her neck hits the sunlight and glistens brightly in it; and I know that her grandmother will always watch over her as well...

A ship is no place for a child, I had heard many say some years ago. But - even though we of course try and avoid heavy weather and dangers as best as we can - Maegan and her both have proven them all wrong. Their lives are connected to the seas around them and neither of the two had ever had troubles onboard. They are the centre of the whole crew and each and every sailor watches over them when they are around. They play with them whenever they got time and have even started to teach them the basic rules of sailing. And often enough Maeve and I have to step in and keep them from spoiling the two too much.  
Quietly I chuckle as I recall one of the many occasions when the two girls had twisted Firouz and Rongar – who have become their favourites onboard – around their little fingers, when suddenly I feel two strong arms encircle my upper body. Instantly I recognize them and contently I lean back into the warmth of the one they belong to.  
"She's got her father's eyes", I - after a short moment of silence - seemingly randomly send his way. I know he will get the deeper meaning behind it and smile as I sense my heart fill with a silent joy that I once had never believed I would ever be granted to feel.  
"And her mother's smile", comes the reply and I feel myself blush a little when suddenly a thought crosses my mind.  
"Maybe we should watch out for those sailors then once she has grown", I address him, but do not miss to let a slightly teasing tone mix with my words. The silent snort he gives on that reaches my ears and I cannot help but chuckle at it. Even though I can only see it from the corner of my eyes, I know that he sends me a faked glare before he answers to me: "Nha, I'll make sure she only gets the best of all first mates." I can hear in his voice that he's joking; know that he is playing around with our own story – just as am I.  
"Of course you will", I half laugh at him as in my head I already picture that poor guy who has to pass the test that Doubar for sure will set on him. I let the image linger for a moment before finally I tilt my head upwards to meet my husband's gaze. Doubar's pale eyes are fixing me while his eye-brows are slightly risen in an amused gesture. And I can see in them the smile that covers my lips and which makes him allow a similar one to settle on his face. A soft laughter escapes his throat while he shakes his head lightly. Then his eyes leave my face as he directs them to lie on our daughter just as mine had before. And I detect in his gaze this honest love that exceeds all boundaries. I know that Brea means the world to him. Their loving hearts are of the same kind and even though I know that this makes her be vulnerable somehow, I also know that this is her greatest strength. It is what will lead her through this life. It is what has brought us here.

Ever so slowly I draw myself closer to him, savouring his warmth and noticing contently that he replies by tightening his embrace just a little more.  
My past is long gone and my present and future are now lying in front of me. Here, in the glistening late afternoon sun that warms everybody who meets her golden rays, I see my life unfolding. It's there with the Nomad, it's there with Doubar and most of all it's there with her. I feel truly lucky and for the first time in my life I know that everything is as it should be.  
Everything has its reason, DimDim always uses to say. And it's true for me. Here, with the ones who mean everything to me, I found home. And while I linger here, sharing this moment of peace with the one my heart belongs to, I can see the future begin. I can see it in her smile. I can see it in her eyes. There, in her innocent heart, a light is glowing, and deep inside I know that she will follow it just like I did. She will follow it and help to turn this world into a better one…

* * *

**_author's note:_**_ Just in case anyone wonders - I sticked with the "Bryn is Rumina's sister" plotline here, meaning the grandfather and aunt she mentions are Turok and Rumina. ;)_


	2. surrender to the silent joy

_Dear reader,  
__  
Sooner than I would have expected it to come, here is the second chapter of my tiny silent joy series. And just like the first part it circles around the two little families.  
Now, even though this might be slightly out of order, but this chapter actually takes place before the first one (can easily be noticed after the first few lines ;) ). Furthermore this time it's Doubar's point of view. Asides from that one there's no special thing to mention I think. Pairings stayed the same and just like the first chapter this is … well, simply fluff. X)_

_I hope you enjoy.  
Yours  
TiaKisu :)_

* * *

**Surrender to the silent joy**

A loving smile covers my brother's lips while calmly he watches his little daughter's moves. Maegan is sitting on my lap and her velvet eyes lie on the tiny bundle that Bryn is holding in her arms. Our Brea has been born two weeks ago and this is the first time that we take her to be with us when we have all the crew around. Everyone in here has curiously been trying to steal a glance at her, but it's Maegan who hasn't left her side ever since we entered the galley. Now she sits on my knees and just watches my little one as if she were a miracle. But truth be spoken, at least to me, she is.

Carefully I shift the little redhead to not only make her sit a bit more comfortably, but also to enable her to get a better sight of her cousin. Maegan is three years old now – an age where kids sometimes cannot judge on how to best handle a newborn, but she does just great this evening. The majority of the time she simply watches her – only occasionally reaches out with her small hands as if she'd want to caress her, but right before her fingers can reach my little girl's skin, she retracts them again - just like she was afraid that her touch might hurt her. I have noticed the warm smile that Bryn sends her way whenever she does that, and I know that she is right. If Maegan wanted to, she could close the little distance – we both know no harm would come from this, but still she hesitates. Her reluctance shows how much she already cares, and her loving gaze tells just how much she likes the little newborn that is my child.  
Thus, slightly I lean forward and whisper to my little niece: "It's okay if you want to caress her cheek a bit. I'm sure Brea would like this." Her big brown eyes look at me for a moment, before she directs them to meet my wife's sight. When Bryn nods silently at her and turns the sleeping form in her arms just a bit more towards the redhead, she reaches out with her hand again… And in the most careful way she strokes Brea's rosy cheeks before shyly she takes it back and turns her head towards her parents to send them one of her little smiles. Sinbad and Maeve share a quick look that I have come to know all too well, before either of them nods at the little girl. I know they love Maegan more than they have ever loved anyone else in this world and the silent gaze they just shared was one everyone around here knows to understand for it was one of honest pride and joy.

Slowly I lean back on my seat as my thoughts then start to follow an old route that they have already taken often before.  
Sinbad has never been as happy as he is today. When Maeve had come back from the hidden realm we had lost her to, my little brother's smile had returned to his face – and the light that had always shone deep within him had lit up in his soul again. The day Maeve returned to once more become part of this crew was the day I got my brother back.  
In the last four years however, things again have changed and his smile has been replaced with a new and even brighter one. It is the one he wears now.  
I close my eyes for a moment and take in all the sounds that surround me. The happy chatter of my friends, the feeling of my little niece sitting on my lap, and the knowledge of my wife and daughter being next to me flood my senses and I know that just like Sinbad's my smile changed. Both our lives have taken new turns – and even though so much has stayed the same, it all feels like something completely new. But all those changes that took place have been for the better and as I open my eyes again, I notice Sinbad look at me and I know that he shares my thoughts. I can see in his gaze that he, too, is grateful – and glad.

There were times when I believed my life's goal would be to look after him. I had never thought about starting an own family and I had never missed this perspective either. Sinbad has always been more than only a little brother to me, and I would have been content with simply being there for him. And when Maeve stepped onboard the Nomad these many years ago, I knew that my task had merely been extended. I had always seen myself as the protector of my little brother… and of his family. And I believed it would forever stay like this… Until the course of my own life changed.

Bryn and me, we both cannot remember when things started to become different between us, but in the end they had. And telling from all what I know now - from all what my eyes and my heart tell me – I know that this is one of the best things that have ever happened to me in my life.  
Almost unnoticeably for anyone else I let my gaze meet Sinbad's and in his oceanic blue eyes I can see that he is happy for me. He has been ever since he noticed the relationship between Bryn and me become something more than just the friendship we had shared before. He, out of all, knew best what was going on inside of me – he did maybe even before I, myself, realized what my heart had already decided on. And he stood by my side when our darkest hour stroke. When Bryn's father revealed the truth to us and awoke her forgotten memories, Sinbad was the one who told me to not lose faith and instead keep fighting for the two of us. In this night he returned everything to me that I had ever done for him – _he_ protected _me_ this time and I know that so much of what I have today, I owe to no one else but him.  
For long I had known that he felt guilty for the fact that I had not started my own family yet; knew that he believed that I sacrificed my life for his – no matter how often I had told him that this was all wrong; that in any case it was my own decision and that I, did I have to choose again, would follow this path once more.  
Now these doubts and the guilt have vanished from his gaze because just as I, he knows that this path lead me to her. And to our little daughter.

Brea sleeps contently in her mother's arms. Her calm and steady breathing lets her chest rise and fall slowly while the loving eyes of her parents and cousin lie on her. Carefully sneaking my arm around Maegan, I reach out for my little girl and let my index find her tiny right hand. And just like every newborn does, instinctively she grabs it. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the little redhead on my lap stare in awe at the scene.  
"You wanna try, too?", I invite her with a small smile before I let her replace my finger with her small hand. Even though for a moment Brea stirs in her sleep, she doesn't wake up and soon enough returns to her content slumber. I am convinced she senses the affection that her cousin shows towards her and when briefly I let my gaze meet with Bryn's I know that she, too, feels that way.  
"You can hold her if you want", Bryn suddenly speaks calmly while her eyes leave my face to lie on Maegan's. "But let Doubar help you."  
For a moment the little redhead just looks at my wife bluntly, as if she were afraid of what she was being offered. An insecure glance she then sends her parents' way and only when she sees them smile encouragingly at her, she dares to let her head move in a shy nod. I straighten my back a little and just like my little niece, stretch out my arms while Bryn carefully lifts Brea to give her to us. Our hands meet while we make sure that our daughter rests securely in the arms of Maegan and me and I catch myself savouring this brief contact and the warm feeling it brings along. For a moment then I allow my gaze to seek Bryn's before I shift it to lie on the little redhead that now holds my Brea safely in her small arms.  
In my wife's bright eyes I can see my own joy and love being reflected and slightly I frown as suddenly I realize all what this moment – what she and our little family really mean to me. Silently I mouth to her what my heart has known for so long now and which I know will never change, before finally my eyes leave her face to let my sight meet my little niece's smile. Pride radiates all from her sweet features and somehow I am sure to know just what feelings she experiences now. Contently I take in a deep breath and slowly lean backwards again, drawing my niece and daughter with me as I make us sit more comfortably. And when in the next moment I notice Bryn laying her head on my shoulder I feel a warmth spread inside me that is different from and more beautiful than any other I have ever experienced.  
Gradually the happy chatter of my friends turns into a distant murmur while I let my head rest gently on my wife's. I can sense the warm presence of my daughter lie between my arms; feel the careful and loving way in which Maegan holds her little cousin… and I feel Bryn being there with me. I am more content than I could have ever imagined to be, and allowing my senses to take in all of what the present offers me, I finally close my eyes and surrender to the silent joy that fills my heart… .


	3. Hide and Seek

Hey Folks. :o)

I know it's been a whole while since I last updated or uploaded a story. But well, here I am again. This new chapter of my little Silent Joy series follows the storyline given in the other two parts - meaning we got Doubar and Sinbad who are the fathers to Brea and Maegan. But this time, we're visiting them at a time when Brea's about five yrs old which again makes Maegan be about eight.  
Anyhow, there really is not much else to tell. Just go off and have fun.

Main character this time: Sinbad

Story is again written in 1st person style (yup, I grew to like that).  
Category: family/humour

I hope you enjoy.

Yours  
TiaKisu :)

P.S.: Feedback is very much appreciated and anonymous one is activated.

**

* * *

**

**Silent joy – Hide and Seek**

The corridors are dark. Too dark almost to find our ways in them.  
The little light that enters from above doesn't help much when your eyes have not gotten adjusted yet to the dimness that covers the corners and hides those we know are seeking the shadows.  
We are aware it is dangerous to be down here; are aware of the risks we take. But we are alone. No one is here to help us, and no one could. It is our task to find them, our task to fight the fear.

Never before has the Nomad's galley looked so alien to me. The table we have just sat on yesterday lies in the shadows the ceiling casts on it. The laughter that sounded here only hours before has long died. As careful as I'm able to, I move forward. Only briefly do I turn around to see whether Doubar's still behind me.  
And he is.  
With his eyes staring ahead of us – straight into the darkness of our ship's bunt – he nods at me, signaling me that he will stay with me no matter what. I can see in his face that all his senses are on alert – see the tension radiate from his features.  
We have been searching the ship for almost an hour now; with no sign of those we have to find. Now the cabins are the only places left. Now this is the last refuge _they_ have.  
They have to be here.

I grit my teeth as silently I take another step and with this enter the corridor that leads to my crew's quarters. My heart beats fast in my chest and instinctively I feel myself reach for my belt – my right hand ready to draw my sword. But only air does meet my palm. We have no weapons, have no swords. Nothing we could defend ourselves with. Our friends left for the market long ago, and the rest of the crew I sent to town, told them they should enjoy their leave. Our weapons I left down here – in our cabins, thinking that this would be a nice and peaceful afternoon.  
I shouldn't have.  
But I could not have known what would take place here so shortly after, could not have known that Doubar and I would have to fight in order to survive.

"They got to be down here, little brother", Doubar's whisper suddenly reaches my ears and knowing he is right, I nod slightly.  
"Watch my back", I speak under my breath, signaling him to follow me to the first cabin. We manage to reach it without making any noise, and as we're standing in front of it, I swiftly move to reach for the door. My heart is pounding by now, and I feel myself draw in ragged breaths, before finally I push the wooden barrier open.  
Nothing.  
My eyes search for any sign of intruders being here, but they find nothing.  
"Not here, big brother", I say, turning slightly to look back at Doubar who's standing right behind me. I am just about to suggest checking on the next one, when suddenly we hear blanks creak. Without even noticing it Doubar and I, we both hold our breaths, listening intently to the faint sound.  
There it is again. It's coming from further down the hallway, from further down the shaded path.  
Carefully Doubar takes a silent step in its direction, his ears trying to pick up on everything.  
"Your cabin", is all he says and this time I do not reply. We mustn't speak anymore, I know, for if they detect us before we do them, then we'll be doomed.  
Thus I simply follow him to where he last heard the creak. We listen again, but nothing but silence does now meet our ears.  
Still we know we are close. We can feel it; feel their presence deep within.

Only moments later my hand wraps quietly around the doorknob; sweat is forming on my skin. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Doubar nod gravely and thus without a warning, I jerk the door open.  
Frantically my sight scans the familiar surroundings, expecting to meet _them_ at any moment.  
"They here?", I hear Doubar hiss, his tension being evident in his voice. I take a second to make sure I do not miss on anything, but finally I only shake my head and turn around to go. We must've erred. The sound must've come from another cabin.

I am halfway through the door again, when suddenly I notice Doubar stare unbelievingly past me. I do not ask him what is wrong. I just spin on my heels, every muscle in my body tensing with apprehension. But I am too late.  
We're being ambushed.

The impact of a body meeting mine comes too unexpected and it doesn't take my attacker any further effort to make me lose my balance. Ungracefully I fall backwards, meeting the wooden floor with a dull thud. Eyes wide opened I see a shadow flying by and know that Doubar will not be spared this fate either. Involuntarily my mouth opens, I want to warn him, but it's no use. Before even a single sound can leave my lips, I hear the muffled cry of my brother, before he, too, stumbles backwards. I tilt my head, wanting to make sure he is alright, but feeling the weight on my chest increase I dismiss this thought, my hands already elevating to try and catch the one that's holding me down.

"We gotcha!"

It's a cry of victory that rings through the air before either Doubar or me are able to do anything, and both, my brother and I, we realize that we lost the battle. Our attackers' laughter soon fills the still dark hallway, its walls reflecting their cruel squeals of glee.  
Wait.  
Squeals?  
My head snaps upwards, my eyes staring at the one whose fingers have a firm hold of my vest.

"We won, uncle Sinbad. Maegan and I won!"

The broad grin on my little niece's face is priceless, and her pale blue gaze – which reminds me so much of my brother's – shines brightly with joy and pride.  
Her small fingers are wrapped around the blue of my vest while she sits on my chest, her whole weight lying on me  
"Oh, I wouldn't say so yet", I manage to retort, a grin slowly setting on my own face. Behind me I hear Doubar chuckle slightly and I know he has the same idea as I have. Tilting my head slightly I am able to send him a knowing glance, seeing in the same moment how my little angel is sitting on my brother's belly, being all excited about what she and Brea think is their victory.  
"We haven't surrendered yet", I finally breathe and turn back to the little girl on my chest, being ready to make use of our most powerful weapon.

Although I'm not aware of it, my lips form to show a menacing smile as my fingers find their way to Brea's waist – all ready to start the tickling.  
I am so close to turn the tables, when suddenly Doubar's roaring laughter thunders in my ears, being accompanied by Maegan's blissful giggling.  
Stopping midway, my hands hover in the air while my gaze shoots up to seek my niece's.  
"Oh no, no you won't", I hear myself stutter with fear, but just like her cousin she_ will_.  
I don't even have time to breathe before waves of laughter start shaking my body, my cries mixing with Doubar's.

By Allah, when did they find out about our ticklish spots? I swear, if I find the one who told them… I'll keelhaul them.

Twisting under Brea's little body I more than just one time almost throw her off, but shifting herself she manages to keep her balance and thus to keep up the torture.  
Behind me I know Maegan's continuing to tickle her uncle as well, her hands flying across his belly with sheer professionalism.

We have no chance. To surrender is our only hope.

Between strangled cries of laughter I try to form the words I know our girls want to hear, and although something inside of me tries to resist speaking them, I finally am able to let them form on my lips.  
"We… we give up. Please, have mercy… Oh God… MERCY!" The last word that leaves my throat sounds more like a squeak than anything else I notice, and for the first time ever since this game started I'm glad that no one else is here today.  
"So you admit that you lost?", my little girl's voice reaches my ears from behind me. Panting, I lie flat on my back; Brea's hands eventually resting on my vest again.  
"Aye, aye we lost", I breathe while closing my eyes and moving my head in a small nod. My heart is still pounding and only for the tiniest of moments do I feel truly exhausted.

"Would anyone care to tell what this is all about?"

Oh no.  
Despite knowing that Brea is half-leaning on my chest, my head and upper body arch upwards. While on my chest I feel my niece struggle not to fall off, my sight travels up…. Only to meet two pairs of questioning velvet eyes looking down on Doubar and me.

Seeing my brother stare at the newcomers just like I do, I try to regain my composure and shape an answer, but Brea beats me to it. Her voice is filled with delight as she replies to her aunt:  
"Maegan and I played Hide and Seek with Daddy and uncle Sinbad."  
The little brunette doesn't need to go on, because her mother completes what she is about to say.  
"And you and Maegan won?"  
I can hear the amusement in her words, and know that my sister-in-law is highly enjoying this moment. As is my wife I suppose.

"Ow, can you believe that? The mighty Captain Sinbad and his fearless first mate… brought down by two little girls."  
Maeve cannot help the giggle that mixes with what she just said, even though her body language tries to speak of mockery. But with Maegan and Brea still sitting on top of us, and our cries of laughter still echoing even in our own ears, I cannot even blame her. And besides, were it the other way round, and she was the one lying here, I would mock at her as well.

"Now you two, what about letting the fallen sailors get up again?" Bryn stifles a chuckle as, with those words, she reaches down to pick her daughter up. Brea seems to be content enough to let herself be lifted, and I feel myself drawing in a deep breath as finally my chest can raise freely again. Not that she'd be heavy, but a five year old whose weight lies completely on your upper body does limit your breathing a little.  
Heaving myself into a half upright position then, I cast my gaze to see how Maeve extents her hands to our little one and after giving my brother a swift hug, Maegan takes it and hops from Doubar's belly. Only seconds later, she stands next to Maeve, her grin now strangely matching my wife's.

While getting up, I rub my back slightly. After having fallen and landed on it, it does feel a bit sore, but of course I try to hide this as best as I can. So instead of pondering about it for all too long, I move over to Doubar and lend him a hand. I am aware he doesn't really need it to get up, but I also know I feel the inner need to have us show off some solidarity.  
When shortly after he stands next to me just like Bryn is standing next to Maeve, I cannot help but chuckle silently. I know those two will remind us of our great defeat whenever they can, but for some reason it doesn't bother me at all.  
I look into the deep brown eyes of my child, and her radiating smile makes up for any jokes Maeve will pull on me. And for those Rongar and Firouz will – and I know all too well that they will get to know at first chance.

"Hey, what about we keep this as a little secret? And tomorrow we'll play once more", I voice out a sudden thought, kneeling down to be at eye level with my daughter. The chances that she will agree are slim I know, but still I try.  
For a moment Maegan looks at me, frowning slightly as if she had to contemplate what I just asked, but as soon as it appeared on her face, the frown is gone again – replaced by an amused smile which reminds me so much of her mother that I can tell from it already just what answer I have to expect. Her face lighting up with one of the broadest grins I have ever seen upon it, she suddenly turns around and dashes off towards the deck where a distant murmur can now be heard. Just like us, she recognizes the familiar sounds of our friends getting closer and knowing my little girl I know she cannot wait to tell Rongar and Firouz about our play. But before reaching the galley, she halts in her tracks, tilts her head back at us and shares her answer:  
"No!" Then her gaze shifts to lie on Bryn who is still holding Brea. "You coming?", she calls and only seconds later the little brunette runs to the galley as well, the girls' giggling being the only thing left to echo in the hallway.

Despite being somewhat amused about my little firebrand's behavior, I sigh in frustration which earns me a risen eyebrow from Maeve.

"Well", she says while shrugging at me, "you should've known."  
"They always win after all." This time it's Bryn's chuckle that fills the air and I have to suppress one of my own when Doubar half-pouts at her in return:  
"Oh, why thank you for reminding us!"

He then crosses his arms playfully, but even his beard cannot hide the smile which is forming on his lips.  
"We will win eventually", I finally huff, supporting him a little. I know we must look like two kids who do not want to admit they just lost for the umpteenth' time, but then again I think we have the right to look like such.  
Mimicking my brother's pose, I, too now cross my arms, and look at the sorceresses with false pride. But the two just shake their heads in obvious amusement, before sharing a knowing glance and saying at once:  
"If you say so."

Letting quiet laughter follows their words, they then shrug at us and turn around, heading back on deck as well. Doubar and I, we stay behind and lowering our arms again, we look at each other – a content grin lying on both our faces.  
A grin which dies however when in the next moment the empty corridor carries to us what my wife is just saying to her sister-in-law:

"And tomorrow we'll teach them the remaining spots, agreed?"

* * *

Well, that's been it. I know it's quite different from the first two chapters and I'm not quite sure whether the humour I wanted to add to this part works for you at all... but well, I really hope it made you smile. ^.^  
And for all who wonder why Sinbad didn't see anything when in the next moment the girls come running towards them... simply assume they had been hiding under the bed, or a blanket. ;o)


	4. Weaving a Song

___Hey there. :)_

_So, what to say about this one? It's obviously the fourth installment in my little 'Silent Joy' series although it's a tiny bit different from the first three chapters (it's third person view instead of first one)._  
_I am aware that it might not be a masterpiece and that it's nothing but rather pointless family fluff, but I simply liked the idea and had fun writing this little shot. A friend once told me that the latter is what truly counts and thus I dare and share it with you. After all, maybe someone out there will enjoy reading as much as I did creating it. :)_

_TK_

* * *

**Silent Joy – Weaving a Song**

The crimson evening sun grazes the horizon as in her comforting light another day is waning.

Around the Nomad the sea lies calmly: gentle waves rock the ship and whisper quietly in unison with the still warm west wind.  
Softly the mild breeze ruffles the large sails, guides the vessel safely across the shimmering waters while it carries a voice so low and tender that all those who hear it listen up in wonder for just a while.

There at the prow, bathed in the bright red glow, Doubar stands with his newborn daughter – a small bundle nestled in strong and protective arms, shielded by her father's love. Her face is turned towards his chest, her bright blue eyes closed as she lies in peaceful slumber, a content expression enlightening her every features.

One tiny hand is turned skywards where a larger counterpart is already waiting - allowing five small digits to encircle one index finger.

The sensation of young skin meeting rough one elicits a smile that is precious and rare and for a heartbeat it has the voice die down. But like the soothing breeze it soon returns, replacing the silence with a song that is as gentle as the waters that they sail.

The tune is unknown to any who happen to be close enough to listen, the words alien to ears that have only ever heard the melodies of the East and yet each sailor understands their meaning for is it right there for everyone to see – in Doubar's eyes they translate into a language that every beating heart knows to speak.

The song is an old Roman lullaby, an inheritance from a home that he never got to see – a gift from a mother who had to leave him way too early and who he misses to the present day.

He still remembers her singing it to him, remembers her scent as she wrapped her arms about him and how her azure gaze lit up while she formed the sounds that now leave his lips as well.  
The memory is imprinted in his mind, guarded well because he couldn't bear to forget. To Doubar, it is a treasure and as he lingers at the reeling, with his own daughter in his arms, he cannot help the peculiar feeling of a past being re-born – right there onboard the Nomad; with him and with her.

In his mind he sees his mother smile again, singing to him like he now does to his child, watches things that once were and which take him back to a time that he had once believed would never end.  
Her golden hair shimmers in the fading light, her fair skin glowing almost against the rich blue colour of her favourite dress. In this moment she seems so alive to him, the memory so fresh as if he had just seen her the other day and suddenly he wonders whether she knows, whether she can see him from wherever she is and hear the song that he knows she loved so much as well.

Just like it always has, in his broad belt's pocket the golden coin, _her _golden coin, rests securely - a token and a promise that all at once Doubar is very aware of. He wants to take it out, to look at what meant so much to her and what he knows he will one day give to his child, but he does not wish to wake the tiny bundle from her dreams and thus he remains still, his voice now but a whisper on the wind.

The little piece of gold is the only thing that is left of the woman who, to Doubar, was the sun and the sky alike and he knows for a reason that he cannot fathom that Brea is its new rightful owner. He can see in her the same light that his mother carried also and deep down inside he just knows that Mala would be happy to see his little girl wear the charm.

He will keep it for her until she can, protect it like he does the memory of the one it belonged to – protect it like he does protect her.

One day he will tell her of what it meant to her grandmother, will teach her the meaning of the words that he now utters so that she understands. Like Mala has done, he will tell her the story of the song and he will let her know of a parent's love that never dies even if the world should decide to let them walk on a different path. And just like him Brea will cherish the melody, will hum it whenever she wants to remember the face that guarded her dreams and the warmth that enveloped her small body when she was but a newborn life.

Her own voice will once travel the winds he is certain, singing the lullaby to a child that is as precious as she, and if fate means well with them maybe he will then be there to sing along with her.  
Maybe his voice will mingle with hers while he sees her eyes sparkle like his mother's once did – as just maybe they do now, too.

At this thought, for a second he casts a glance at the horizon, sending a silent prayer to the one who will forever be with him in his heart. And as he turns back to his daughter, watching the sunlight play on her face, he smiles.

Although if asked no one else would be able to tell of the fair voice on the breeze, he hears it weaving itself into the song – a sound as clear and as bright as he remembers it to be.  
Quietly it adds to the murmurs of the wind, completing a tune that had always been destined to safeguard the young soul that rests so contently against his chest.

While behind him the sun sets he sings together with it, sings together with _her_, welcoming his daughter into this world and letting all those who hear them listen up in wonder.


End file.
